


The One Where Chad Adopts Jensen

by gluedwithgold



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Chad as a cat, Fluff, Kitten Antics, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Jensen wanders into a cat cafe unknowingly, and winds up with a Chad and a Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184
Collections: Where Every Birthday is Bangin'





	The One Where Chad Adopts Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the lovely [dugindeep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce). Sorry it's the dumbest fic ever, but I hope you like it anyway! <3
> 
> Thanks to [Kelleigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina) for beta reading and the awesome suggestion to add my best joke as an epilogue! <3

Jensen only vaguely registered that the coffee shop he walked into was named Catpuccino’s. He was too tired and uncaffeinated to care – he just needed coffee. He was internally berating himself for not digging his coffee machine out of the still-packed boxes in the kitchen of his new apartment last night as he walked up to the counter to order. 

The tall guy at the register was way too chipper and far too good looking for his current state, so Jensen just muttered his order of a large americano and a cinnamon bun, paid the man, then turned to find a table. 

When he turned, he heard a tiny mew. He looked down, and there on the floor in front of him was a kitten blinking up at him. It mewed again, shifting its weight where it sat, and wrapped its long tail around its toes. 

Jensen stared dumbly for a minute as the ridiculousness of a kitten being in a coffee shop rolled over him in a wave. He turned back to the counter and caught the tall guy’s attention where he stood at the espresso machine. 

“There’s a kitten in here.” Jensen pointed down to the floor. 

“Um,” the guy – Jared, he could read on his nametag – chuckled and glanced around. “Yeah, we’re a cat cafe?” 

Jensen felt his mouth fall open slightly and he looked around, really taking in his surroundings for the first time, and yes, there were all the signs. The cat towers and beds strewn around, shelves running around the perimeter of the room up near the ceiling, and at least a dozen cats scattered about, some sleeping, some wandering, some rubbing against the legs of other patrons. 

“Huh. Guess I didn’t notice. I  _ really  _ need that coffee,” Jensen said, looking back to Jared with a half-smirk. Jared peered over the counter to the floor.

“That one’s Chad. I think he likes you!” Jared smiled when he looked back at Jensen, revealing two adorable dimples. “All the cats are up for adoption, so if you make a friend you want to take home with you, let me know!” 

Jensen gulped when Jared winked at him, confirming his double entendre. He felt his cheeks heat up.

“I’ll do that, thanks.” Jensen shook his head and headed to an empty table in the corner, careful to step around Chad to avoid crushing any tiny kitten toes. He loved animals in general, he’d just always thought the cat cafe craze was a little out there. As he sat waiting for his breakfast, though, looking around, he started to see the point of it. Other customers were interacting with the cats, all of them smiling happily. It seemed like a good way for people to get to know an animal before adopting, and the cats seemed happy and healthy with plenty of space to roam around. He could see people who could have pets of their own enjoying it, too. He was grinning at an orange tabby across the room batting around a catnip mouse when there was a soft meow in front of him. 

Chad had jumped up on his table, sat down, and resumed blinking at him. Jensen reached out to pet his tiny, grey head, but Chad reared up on his hind legs and started swatting at Jensen’s fingers, claws out. 

“Hey, you little jerk, I was being nice!” Jensen pulled his hand into his lap protectively. Those claws were tiny, but sharp. Chad sat back again and squinted at him. Jensen was about to tell him to stop giving him attitude when Jared stepped up to his table, coffee and food in hand. 

“See? I told you Chad likes you!” he chuckled, setting the plate and mug down on the table, then scooping up Chad and lowering him to the floor, despite the kitten’s protesting  _ mrows  _ and flailing limbs. “Let the man eat, Chad, I’m sure he’ll play with you some more when he’s done. He needs his coffee!” 

Jared grinned and winked as he turned to walk back to the counter, and Jensen felt himself blush again. He knew he was bright red this time, because he couldn’t keep himself from watching Jared’s ass as he walked away. He rolled his eyes at himself, then took a long drink of coffee. 

***

Jensen was halfway through his cinnamon bun when he felt the pressure of a tiny paw against his leg. He leaned over to find Chad standing on his hind legs, leaning against Jensen’s calf. The kitten blinked once, rubbed his chin across Jensen’s pants, then started to  _ climb _ . 

Jensen sucked in a breath when the claws dug into his skin, piercing straight through the denim. He pushed his chair back with a jolt, but it didn’t deter Chad in the least, the little shit just kept climbing. Jensen held himself back from flinging the kitten off his leg, and just as he was reaching down to detach him, Chad pulled himself up onto Jensen’s thigh, plopped down on his lap, and tucked his nose to his belly, closing his eyes. 

Jensen stared down in amazement for a moment, before realizing that if the kitten was napping on him, he wouldn’t be climbing or swatting him, so he just pulled his chair back in and resumed eating his breakfast, the soft vibration of purring not an unpleasant sensation on his thighs. 

***

His breakfast finished, Jensen was leaning back in his chair, sipping the rest of his coffee when Jared came back to his table. 

“Chad get bored with you already?” he asked, glancing around for the kitten. 

Jensen rolled his eyes, then pointed down at his crotch, realizing too late the double meaning of the gesture. Jared peered over the table at Jensen’s lap and started laughing. 

“Now I  _ know  _ he likes you. You’ve been adopted, congratulations!” Jared said, dimples out and eyes sparkling. 

“Oh no, I didn’t even know this was a cat cafe when I came in, I’m not ready for a pet! I just moved here, I haven’t even unpacked.” Jensen reached down and ran a finger across Chad’s head and down the length of his body. 

“Okay, okay - how about just a refill then?” Jared said, smiling sweetly as he picked up the empty plate from the table. 

“ _ That _ I’ll take you up on. Thanks.” 

“I’m Jared, by the way. Welcome to Austin.” Jared wiped his hand down his apron before extending it to Jensen to shake. 

“Jensen, and thanks,” Jensen said, shaking his hand while trying not to notice how soft, warm, and large it was.

“I’ll be right back with your coffee,” Jared said, winking. Again, Jensen blushed. Just then, Chad picked his head up and squinted at Jensen. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Jensen said. Chad responded by yawning, two rows of tiny white teeth on display. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I never make a move, I’m boring. I’ve heard it all before, buddy.” 

Chad blew out a breath from his nose, making the world’s tiniest snort, then put his head back down and went back to sleep. Jensen rolled his eyes again and drained his coffee mug. 

A few minutes later Jared was back, setting a fresh, steaming mug in front of Jensen. 

“I brought you an adoption application, too,” he said, sliding the paper across the table. “No pressure, I get it that you need to settle in first. But seriously, Chad hasn’t been interacting with any people other than me, so he really is choosing you. If you decide you want to adopt him, just fill that out and bring it back. Adoption fee is just $30, since we mostly use donations to care for the cats.”

“I’ll give it some thought,” Jensen said, giving Jared a genuine smile. Jared returned it, then turned and went back to work. Jensen glanced at the application, then folded it up and slipped it in his pocket. He would think about it. Getting a pet hadn’t been in his plans, but the idea of having another living creature in his home was, admittedly, appealing. 

***

It was two weeks later when Jensen finally went back to Catpuccino’s with the adoption application filled out and in his pocket. He looked around for Chad on his way to the counter, didn’t find him, but was greeted with a happy, dimpled smile when he stepped up to order his coffee. 

“All settled in to the new place?” Jared asked as he punched Jensen’s order into the register. 

“As settled as I’m going to get for now, I think,” Jensen said, shrugging. “Takes a while to feel like home, y’know?” Jensen wondered where this was coming from – he never talked much to people, much less guys he found incredibly hot. Maybe he was actually lonely. 

Just then, Chad hopped up on the counter and head butted Jensen in the stomach. Jensen chuckled and reached up to scratch his head. He’d grown in the past weeks, but he was still tiny. 

“You know, a house is never a home without a cat!” Jared said, laughing. “That’s the lamest thing I’ve ever said, I’m sorry.” Jared put on a mock-repentant expression. 

“You should be sorry!” Jensen said, laughing and shaking his head while scratching Chad under his chin. “That’s actually why I’m here.” 

Jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out the application, unfolding it and handing it to Jared. Jensen watched his face light up and his dimples come out. 

“Really?” Jared squeaked. “Oh this is great! I was so worried no one would want Chad! Did you hear that buddy?” Jared leaned down and got right in Chad’s face. “I told you Jensen likes you!” 

Chad’s response was to bop Jared on his nose with a fuzzy paw. Jensen and Jared both laughed, and Jared pulled back, rubbing his nose. 

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to have some company,” Jensen said, shrugging and petting Chad again. 

“That’s so great. We’ll put the application through right away – it usually only takes a day or two for approval, then we’ll call you to set up a time when you can pick Chad up.” 

As if he could understand what they were saying, Chad decided at that moment to hop up onto Jensen’s shoulder. He rubbed his face at Jensen’s temple, then just sat there contentedly. 

“Sounds good,” Jensen said, chuckling and reaching upto put a steadying hand on Chad’s back before walking over to a table and taking a seat. A few minutes later, Jared came over with Jensen’s coffee. 

“So, there’s one question I had for you that’s not on the application,” Jared said while setting the mug in front of Jensen. 

“What’s that?” 

“Would you want to go out sometime? Dinner maybe?” Jared’s face turned pink as he asked, and Jensen nearly melted at how adorable he was. 

“I’d like that,” Jensen said, nodding. With that, Chad stood up from his spot on Jensen’s shoulder, meowed loudly, and hopped down to pounce on a plush coffee cup. 

  
  


*** Epilogue ***

“So, you’ll want a bed for him, something soft and comfy,” Jared said as they walked into the aisle with all the cat beds. So many beds. Jensen’s head was already spinning from this shopping trip, which he’d all but begged Jared to accompany him on, since after agreeing to adopt Chad, Jensen realized he’d never owned a cat, and wasn’t completely sure what a cat really needed. Of course, Jared was more than willing to help him out – and it had become their official first date, as well. 

Jensen stood, staring at the racks of beds, scratching the back of his head. He pulled out a circular bed that had a soft fleece cover. It was dark blue and would look good in his living room. Then he pulled out a cream colored one that was a big cube with an arched entrance, the inner cavern lined with sherpa. He could feel Jared behind him, patiently waiting for him to make his decision. Finally, Jensen turned, a bed in each hand, and held them up to Jared. 

“Which do you think?” Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared’s amused look. 

“Jensen, you know there doesn’t have to be just one bed, right?” 

Jensen blinked at Jared, not unlike Chad always did, then threw both beds in the cart. 

***

The End

***


End file.
